


Untitled Minifill (Gangbang)

by Bluethorns



Series: Drabbles and Random Snips [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethorns/pseuds/Bluethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the kmeme; http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/7357.html?thread=26023101</p><p>Female Hawke wants to get gangbanged, but her companions are oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Minifill (Gangbang)

Ugh! They just _weren't_ getting the hint!  
She'd dragged Varric, Anders, and Fenris out to Sundermount supposedly to gather some flower or insect part or something for Solvitus. But the guys weren't _getting_ it! Every naughty book she'd ever read promised that a woman alone with a bunch of men would wind up taking them all on at once, seemingly as soon as they camped for the night. Or at least were more-or-less out of earshot of anyone else. Books didn't lie! Or if they did, it was only in the fine details.

So here she was, camped out with three of the best looking men in Kirkwall. If she could have wrangled it, she'd have invited that pretty guardsman Donnic (she thought that Aveline might have been interested, but the woman hadn't made a move on him, and she'd had plenty of time to do it) and maybe Seneschal Bran, too, who didn't like her, sure, but he _was_ incredibly good looking.

Hawke stared into the fire and sighed heavily.  
This was the third time she'd dragged the guys out to somewhere lonely, no Carver to get in the way, no Isabela to steal all the attention, no Merrill, no Aveline. Just her and three prime hunks of man. She'd even managed to fall and rip the skirts of her robes clear up to the hip on one side.

Three prime hunks of man who were all sleeping. Because it was her turn at watch.  
Maybe next time, she should take them to an inn or something. Where nobody needed to keep watch. And there were beds.

She sighed again, and threw a twig into the fire.

\--

After an hour of listening to Varric's occasional light snores and Anders' whimpering on and off at some nightmare, (Fenris slept so quietly and with such stillness that she'd felt compelled to check to be sure he was still breathing more than once) she set a ring of runes around the encampment (she'd feel them if they got triggered, no matter what else was going on) and allowed herself to focus on her fantasies.

How would it go? Who would make the first move? _Anders, I think. Varric would watch until finally_ finally _he gives in. Fenris.. oh yes gorgeous Fenris would never allow himself to be shown up by Anders, would he?_

She licked her fingers, and pushed the torn skirt of her robe aside. She spread her knees wide, opening herself to the night. Hawke slid a finger along the seam between her legs, finding the wetness and teasing open her folds.

 _Anders would go for my chest right off. He'd suck on me and Fenris would run his fingers just like I'm doing and--_

The fire popped, surprising her. She froze, her thumb resting against her clit, and one finger just barely grazing her opening. Varric let out a snore, and shifted in his bedroll, rolling onto his side to face the fire.

He still seemed to be sleeping. Her heart racing, Hawke took a deep breath, and fell back into the fantasy.

 _Fenris would tease me until I'm aching and Anders would kiss me like he's drowning and then oh, Fenris' cock in my mouth and Anders licking me and Varric molding my hand around his cock and showing me how he likes to be touched and Bran holding me from behind all skin against my skin and poking at my bottom and_

She felt the first stirrings of orgasm. She was plunging two fingers into her pussy, using the side of her thumb to press against her clit, her other hand tugging at a nipple. Her head was tipped back, eyes closed, as she lost herself to the sensation, a heavy breath the only sign beyond her subtle tremors.

 _And then yes then they'd fuck me, taking turns and sharing and filling me up. Being between Fenris and Anders and oh how they'd each still be trying to outdo each other, one in my ass and the other in my pussy and me coming and coming and helpless with it and then Varric would take me from behind while Bran takes my mouth and then fucks me, too, both him and Varric together, stretching me and oh yes_

Again she came, harder this time. She bit the back of her hand to muffle the sound.  
 _Oh, I think I'm dizzy. Oh, I do hope they figure it out soon, because yes please!_  
She calmed her breathing, and surveyed the camp, certain that everyone else was still sound asleep.

\--

Varric grinned to himself. He now had a second story he'd never tell.  
Well, maybe.


End file.
